The Road Before Us
by Mrs. Frodo Baggins
Summary: Before the War, Frodo Baggins was a content, joyful, young hobbit. In the confusion of a courting mistake, Frodo is thrown into the life of a girl he had no intentions to court. Karolyn Underhill's life suddenly changes when she meets Frodo, for the better. However, the road before us is not always set in stone. FrodoxOC
1. Karolyn

**Chapter 1:**

 _There had already been so many goodbyes, and now she had to say it to her husband once more. Tears stung her eyes and she could hardly look at him without wanting to fall apart. Two years of marriage now seemed to have gone by so fast and she wished them back. The baby in her stomach kicked when she thought of the pain of parting with Frodo for a second time._

 _She knew how dangerous this journey was going to be, there was the chance that none of them would survive. With all of her might she prayed that Frodo would be safe, her child couldn't grow up without a father. The bond she shared with him was stronger because of that cursed Ring, she could feel it. The power of it radiated off of him; it scared her, and was no doubt the cause of her nightmares. When he slept beside her the night before, she could hear it calling his name, whispering promises that were surely lies._

 _Locking eyes with her husband's bright, blue eyes, Karolyn could only hope that she would someday see him again._

* * *

There was absolutely no time to think of boys at her age, Karolyn had seen enough of her sister's failed courting attempts. Her parents were insisting she seek a suitable husband soon, since she had just come of age. At first it enraged Lily that her parents were practically forcing her to marry, but she had to admit her eyes had fallen on a few handsome hobbit lads in the area.

"This is the sixth man, Lily, do you think he's _the one_?" Karolyn teased as she nudged her sister in the side.

Lily turned her nose up, fixing her hair, "For your information, he sought me out."

Karolyn's eyes widened, "Well that's wonderful news!"

Lily smiled, "Yes it is, you'll never guess who it is."

"Please tell me, I want to know who my new brother is going to be!"

There was a knock at the door and both girls scrambled to their feet, running towards the door. Already there were the three younger Underhill siblings, Cedric, Flora, and Diamond. Following behind the girls were there parents, eager and nervous for their daughter.

"Please tell me you remembered to brush your teeth this time, dear." her mother whispered from behind her.

"Oh please don't remind me of that, but I did,"

"Wouldn't want to scare this one off, too!" Cedric cried out, unleashing a loud laugh with Karolyn.

Lily's eyes filled with tears, but her mother scolded them before she could begin crying. There was another knock at the door, and they all froze.

"Seems we've forgotten to let our guest in," Albert Underhill mumbled as he opening the door.

Karolyn peered over her mother's shoulder to get a look at who this next suitor was, but she couldn't quite see when her family suddenly crowded in front of the door. Sighing she walked away to the living room where there large bookshelf was. Quickly she reached for her book and ran to her room, where she climbed out the window and headed for the meadow just beyond their hole.

Truth was she was jealous of Lily, getting to choose her husband and meeting all of these new lads. Just in the next three years she would be turning of age, and she would be lying if she said she hadn't been stealing looks at boys as they walked past. The books she read didn't help either, they all involved love interests with dramatic plot twists and mysterious men in cloaks who got to sweep the girls off their feet.

She plopped down on the ground, her overly-large feet stretched out in front of her and the calm breeze moved through her blonde ringlets. It would've been easy to fall asleep right there, had it not been for the wonderful adventure in her book. Before she realized it, the sun had begun to set.

"Mother is going to have my head," she whispered as she sprinted back to her hole. As soon as she had slipped back in, their guest had left.

Karolyn sighed, "Of course I missed it."

"Young lady if you-"

"It's alright mother, don't scold her," Lily said with a smile. It comforted Karolyn to see such happiness on her face, the last five boys hadn't been able to produce that yet.

"So how was it?" Karolyn inquired as they walked back towards her room.

Lily slid down against the wall, "Oh he's so dreamy, Karolyn. And _his eyes_ , my heavens they're beautiful,"

"Who is he, then? I can't wait all night!" Karolyn exclaimed as she sat down in front of Lily.

She blushed, "It's Frodo Baggins!"

The younger girl had to hold her laughs back, that boy's uncle was psychotic and everyone knew it. The old Gaffer always talked about how cracked he was, and how his son still went over to garden for them everyday. They would all laugh and dismiss Bilbo's stories and odd behaviors. The children seemed to love him, though, especially his stories.

While his uncle was a bit odd, Frodo had never seemed fazed by it. This also didn't stop other young hobbit women from staring after him. It was hard not to, with his bright, blue eyes and dark black hair to go against them. Many talked about how Elvish he looked, he could calm a room just by entering it.

Karolyn had to admit that she was now even more jealous at the wonderful man that her sister was now wanting to marry. Perhaps someday she would find someone like Frodo Baggins.

* * *

 **And so I present to you the beginning of my second story, _The Road Before Us_. This story is a pairing with _The Steward's Children_. My updates for these stories will be once every month! So check back in when you see that alert! **

**Reviews always welcome, thank you for reading!**

 **~Kendall~Mrs. Frodo Baggins~Mirabella Millstone of Bywater~**


	2. A Walk Home

**Chapter 2:**

Weeks had gone by and Karolyn had yet to see Frodo. She was always out in the meadow, with her friends, or at the bakery helping Mrs. Petunia Lightfoot. When she wasn't reading, she was baking; she was good at it, too. Mrs. Lightfoot had grown very fond of the girl over the past years, and had even joked around with her about taking over the bakery someday. Karolyn could only dream of that.

"Do think that Baggins lad is the one, then?"

"Lily is quite in love with him already, and I haven't gotten the idea he isn't either. I'm sure I'll be finding out soon," Karolyn sighed as she threw a tray of muffins in the oven.

Petunia smiled, "Cracked his uncle may be, that Frodo is something else,"

"How so?" Karolyn asked, very curious.

"There is not one evil bone in that boy's body. Not even the most evil of the world could touch him."

Karolyn laughed, "Let's see what happens after he's been living with my sister for a few years!"

"What about Lily?" A small voice asked from the front of the counter.

The two girls spun around, startled by the quiet voice, and even more startled to see Frodo Baggins standing there.

"Hello there dear, how can we help you?" Petunia asked, trying to hide her red face. Karolyn ducked behind a stack of flour to avoid further awkward confrontation.

Wait, this was the first time she was seeing this Frodo Baggins! How could she be hiding? She took a deep breath and slowly strode out from behind the flour.

"Are you Karolyn?" Frodo suddenly asked, his blue eyes wide.

"Why yes," she responded, choking a little on her words.

He extended his hand with a smile, "I do believe this is the first time we've met,"

She took his hand and shook it, while he pulled it to his lips for a small peck. Her heart was racing and she was sure the pointed tips of her ears were on fire.

 _Why?_

"N-nice to meet you. . ." She trailed off with a smile, her breath catching in her chest.

Frodo smiled back, "And to you too, Karolyn,"

There was a moment of blissful silence between the two, his blue eyes were locked onto hers.

This was not right, she could feel her heart aching at the sight of him. Why couldn't she be Lily?

Frodo shifted awkwardly, looking away from her.

"I'm actually here to buy some pastries. I was going to bring it to your family," he said as he scanned the case of delicious food.

"Oh how sweet of you, mister Baggins!" Petunia exclaimed.

Karolyn rolled her eyes, "Lily loves the chocolate croissants, by the way," she said to Frodo, who smiled back.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Karolyn why don't you go home early and have young Frodo here walk you home?" Petunia suggested.

Karolyn's eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly while turning away, hoping Frodo couldn't see. Just to her somewhat delight and annoyance, he thought the idea was _lovely_. Reluctantly she hung her apron up and gathered her things, joining Frodo at the door. Petunia waved to them as they left with the biggest smile on her face.

To say the walk home was a awkward was an understatement. Karolyn couldn't seem to think of anything to say, the only thing she could think of was how livid Lily would be when she saw them walking in together. Frodo spoke once in awhile, mostly commenting on how beautiful the Shire was and how he enjoyed her family.

Of course this small trip was not complete without Karolyn tripping over her own feet. Thankfully, she caught herself, but the heat on her face could cook an egg. Frodo asked if she was alright but all she could muster out was a very small and squeaky "Yes."

Karolyn's heart finally stopped beating so fast when they reached the door to her hole. She ran past her family and left Frodo behind in the doorway, snagging her book and disappearing into her bedroom.

To her surprise, Lily hadn't come into her room yet with angry tears. She locked her door and sat on the windowsill, watching a storm now begin to roll in. Watching the rain seemed a little bit more interesting, so she put her book down and admired the drops that began to stream down her window.

For awhile she did this, watching some of the smaller children run through the mud puddles just beyond her yard. She even counted the drops on her window, and lost count numerous times.

Three hours later, she was startled awake by someone knocking on her door. She had a headache from leaning against the window frame for so long.

"Karolyn Underhill, you come answer your door this moment!" Her mother yelled. Groaning, she knew she had to let her in.

"What is it?"

"Tell me what you were doing walking home with your sister's suitor? Heaven knows what people would have said if they saw you! Imagine if _Lily_ had seen you?" She sighed and shook her head.

"Isn't Lily here?"

"No, left this morning for a trip to the North Farthing, gone to visit a friend,"

Karolyn nodded her head, "Well she didn't see me then, and doesn't have to know."

Her mother raised a brow, "I hope for your sake she never finds out! Now tell me what you were doing?"

"What was I doing? Honestly, mother, do you think I'm trying to steal him away from Lily?"

"I'd like to think not!"

Karolyn sighed, "Mrs. Lightfoot had him walk me home, she let me go early."

They could hear the front door open so they stopped their bickering, not without earning a glare from her mother, though. Karolyn finally decided to leave her room and follow her mom down the hall, where they saw Lily standing in the doorway with a grin on her face.

"Mother, you will not believe this, but I think I've found _the one_."


	3. Lily and the Courting Incident

Chapter 3:

"Oh my dear that's wonderful, I'm sure Frodo will make a fine husband." her mother said as she kissed the top of her head.

Lily shook her head slowly, "Well, you see, there's someone else. . . ."

Karolyn and her mother froze in their spots, confused as to what she meant.

"Do you mean that you weren't visiting a friend?" Karolyn asked suspiciously.

Lily laughed, "Of course I was! But while I was there, I met someone else. Oh mother he's wonderful and we've agreed to visit each other!"

"But what are you going to tell Frodo?" Karolyn asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lily's face fell and she blushed, it was obvious she hadn't thought about Frodo at all. The anger in Karolyn was beginning to rise, how could her sister throw away someone as amazing as him? He was so kind, gentle, and it was obvious he had taken a liking to her family already. Karolyn would give anything to have found someone like him, nevertheless have someone seek _her_ like Frodo had done.

Yes, she was mad at her sister.

"Oh, it won't do any harm," Lily waved her hand and rushed to the kitchen, her mother and sister hot on her trail.

Her mother was beginning to grow impatient, "Now you're going to tell me why this is so sudden and why he has caught your attention so easily?"

Lily spun around with an annoyed look, "Come off it, mother. He's just right for me, I can feel it."

"Who is it?"

"It happens to be Will Bolger-" Lily cut herself off to look at her sister and mother, who were wide eyed.

Karolyn rolled her eyes then, "That rich prick from the North Farthing-"

"Don't you dare call him that!" Lily threatened as she shoved her sister backwards.

Karolyn huffed and pushed her back, "It's true, you can't deny that!"

"That's enough from both of you! Now I'm sure our minds will change once we meet him, Karolyn." her mother warned with narrowed eyes.

Lily glared daggers at Karolyn, something was building up and Karolyn was prepared for the explosion of screams that were sure to ensue. Surprisingly, she took a deep breath and clenched her fists, as if holding herself back.

"I see the way you look at him, Karolyn," she whispered. Without another word she stormed past her sister and left, leaving them in confusion once again.

Primrose sighed and ran a hand down her face, her daughters had always been a handful. Now that it was time for one to choose a husband, it was even crazier and she wished it was all over soon. Knowing her daughters, though, it was probably far from done.

* * *

Lily had yet to tell Frodo and it had been three days since she had announced the news to her family, it only made Karolyn angrier. How could she be leading him on like this?

As usual, Karolyn was always gone when Frodo visited. However she was now making it her goal to stay away, the feelings she felt when she was around him were strong. She knew very well what her sister meant and who she was talking about. Stealing glances at Frodo were now going to be a luxury.

That morning Karolyn headed to the bakery with an extra bounce in her step, she felt like today was going to be smooth and perfect, unlike her last shift at the bakery. Of course, if it seems too good to be true, it probably is.

"Just in time, Karolyn! Master Baggins has ordered some banana muffins to be delivered later this evening-"

"And you need me to take them, don't you?"

Petunia nodded, "Thank you, my dear. I'm afraid I'll be leaving early tonight and will need you to close up shop. The delivery can be your final job for the night."

Karolyn suddenly smiled, "Master Baggins as in, Bilbo Baggins?"

Petunia nodded and went back to work. Karolyn sighed in relief and put her apron on, at least she wasn't going to be dealing with another awkward confrontation with Frodo. She was also excited to be going to see Bag End, everyone talked about how grand their hole was. It was even said Bilbo had riches beyond wild imagination hidden away in the hole.

The day went by agonizingly slow, even with the good amount of customers they had come in that day. Karolyn began to think about what little time she had left before she herself was of age. Surely after her sister was married off, they'd be focusing on getting her married soon after. So, she filled her day with dreams about her ideal marriage and family.

Petunia left for the night and soon after Karolyn decided to close up the store and head over to Bag End. The excitement was slowly building, very few people were ever invited inside the Baggins hole. Her she was delivering muffins to them!

She approached the big green door, nervous to even knock. Finally she did and instantly wanted to turn and run away, but before she could, an elderly hobbit answered the door with a smile on his face.

"Ah, my muffins!" he exclaimed as he reached for the box.

Karolyn smiled, "Made the fresh before I left."

Bilbo scurried inside to set the box down and returned with some coins, "My compliments to the _baker_ then! And what is your name, may I ask?"

"Karolyn Underhill-"

"Oh! My dear come inside!" he said, suddenly grabbing her hand and yanking her inside.

It was just as beautiful as she imagined it to be, yet somewhat cluttered. There were paintings hung on the walls, which she had never seen. The amount of books that lay _everywhere_ put their small shelf back home to shame, and the pantry full of food was glorious.

Bilbo invited her into the dining room and sat across from her, pulling out one muffin and handed it to her.

"Oh no, I couldn't, those are your muffins-"

"Nonsense, any lass my nephew is courting is welcome here anytime, and that includes any food I have!"

Karolyn blanched, "No, no, you have the wrong sister. Frodo is courting Lily. . ."

Bilbo eyed her curiously, "And you also have the wrong sister, that boy can't keep his mouth shut when it comes to you! Excuse me, I didn't mean any offense to that,"

"None taken." Karolyn mumbled quietly, taking a nibble out of her muffin. Her heart was pounding and she was so confused, Bilbo was saying no more of it either!

She waited a bit before speaking once more, "Master Baggins, I'm very confused,"

"Of course you are! The boy has yet to work the courage up to speak to you!"

"He's courting my sister Lily, he came to our hole for that sole reason!"

Bilbo shook his head and furrowed his brow, "I sent him there because I told him he needs a wife. Who will live here when I am gone? I don't want him to grow old and lonely as I have done," he paused and looked up with a smile, "Well, I'm not lonely, Frodo has brought me more happiness than anyone else. It's been good to have another Baggins in the hole for so long."

Karolyn smiled, "So when you heard my sister was looking for suitors, you sent Frodo."

"Precisely!"

"I've only met Frodo one time, and he is so kind."

Bilbo smiled, "That he is, and it only took that one time for him to come back home talking nonstop about you and-"

"Uncle Bilbo?" a voice called from the doorway.

Karolyn choked on her muffin and threw it down, getting up suddenly and gathering her things. Bilbo frowned and protested her leaving.

"Frodo, we have a guest!" he called out, making Karolyn even more jumpy.

"Oh really I should be getting home-"

"Karolyn? What a nice surprise, uncle," Frodo said as he stood next to her.

"I was just delivering some muffins and I should be on my way, really."

Bilbo stood and frowned, "But Frodo has just arrived! Stay a little bit longer and we can all chat, I have some cheese that needs to be eaten as well."

Frodo smiled, "That sounds wonderful-"

"My family will be worried if I'm not home by supper." Karolyn said quietly.

"Well then Frodo and I shall walk you home ourselves and explain why we kept you!"

Frodo eyed his uncle wearily, "It's just to eat dinner, I'm sorry he's so stubborn."

Karolyn let out a shaky breath and smiled, "No he's quite lovely, really."

Frodo nodded his head and gestured for her to sit down again, she hesitantly obliged. Bilbo returned with more than just his cheese, and they began their supper. Once again, here Karolyn was in the most awkward situation there could possibly be.

"So how was your visit today?" Bilbo asked Frodo.

Frodo swallowed harshly, "It was fine,"

"Oh come now, that was obviously a lie-"

"Really, it was fine."

Karolyn took a long sip of her wine and looked down at her food, waiting for the tension to cease.

"Well I don't believe that for a second," Bilbo commented, "How is Lily?"

Frodo sighed, "Very good."

Karolyn looked up and saw the blush creeping onto Frodo's face, she wondered if Lily had said anything today.

"Lily can never stop talking about you, Frodo, she's the happiest she's been in a long time. That I can assure you-"

"Lily has asked that we not see each other anymore," Frodo said as he concentrated on his food.

Karolyn winced and looked down as well, the hurt she felt for him had now doubled.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Don't worry my boy, there's plenty of other dragons in the air! As I always say," Bilbo exclaimed with a wink to Karolyn. It went quiet for a bit as they all sat and enjoyed their meal.

"I really think I should be heading home now," Karolyn said just as the sun disappeared under the horizon.

Bilbo nodded, "We shall accompany you back home!"

Frodo sighed and looked over at Karolyn, throwing a small smile her way. Her heart skipped a bit, surely.

The walk back home was quiet, but that was okay. Karolyn loved the noises of the nights in the Shire. All sorts of chirping bugs could be heard and the air was always so calm and cool. The stars were making their appearance tonight; bright and beautiful.

They made it back to her hole, and Bilbo explained that she had so kindly delivered his muffins and that they were so good, he had to invite her in to ask for the recipe. This was a pleasant surprise for her parents, seeing Master Baggins at their doorstep after a rather awkward night just hours before. Frodo and Karolyn stood behind him, arms pulled tightly over their chests and rocking back and forth on their large feet.

Finally Bilbo bid them goodbye, and told Frodo they had to be on their way now. With one more glance at the boy next to her, she smiled when his blue eyes caught hers.

"Goodnight, Karolyn." he said as he turned and shook her hand.

"Hopefully we meet on other conditions besides walking me home, next time." she said back with a laugh.

Frodo chuckled, "Until next time, then!"


	4. Lily's Wedding

**a/n: thanks for the patience, y'all! I am gonna pick up work on this once more so hopefully you'll be seeing some more chapters very soon!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

Not two months later, Karolyn found herself standing next to her sister at her wedding. The entire time, her mind wandered to poor Frodo. Even though it wasn't Lily that he wanted to court in the end, it still must have hurt a little. She paid no attention to Will the entire night, even when he asked her to dance with him at the reception. She merely pretended to hear someone else calling her name.

Naturally, the entire Shire turned up to the wedding, so it was quite crowded. Karolyn was pleasantly surprised to run into Samwise Gamgee and Bilbo Baggins at the drink stand. Frodo had fallen ill with a cold, so he decided to skip out on the night's festivities.

She sat down with the two for a bit, trying to distract herself from her family.

Bilbo gave her a mischievous smile, "I suspect you know Frodo doesn't have a cold, dear?"

Karolyn chuckled, "Sure, Mister Bilbo." she replied, a hint of sarcasm on her tongue.

No sooner were Lily and Will at their table, smiling and red-faced. The two sisters smiled at each other, the younger one hoping this conversation would end quickly.

"Care to join us for a dance, Karolyn?" Lily asked as she grabbed her hand.

Karolyn took a sip of her ale, "I think I'll pass, thank you."

"Why must you insist on sitting down for the entirety of your sister's wedding?" Will challenged with a glare.

Lily tugged on his arm, "It's fine-"

"I'll dance with you, Lily," Karolyn said as she stood. Will trailed after them quickly and Karolyn threw a glare over her shoulder, " _Just_ Lily."

The newlywed crossed his arms with a pout and sat down with Sam and Bilbo. A new song started and soon Lily and Karolyn were dancing around each other. Lily smiled at her sister, and Karolyn could see the happiness in her eyes. Now, she wondered if feeling so horrible towards Will was the right thing?

"Where is Frodo?" Lily asked as she twirled Karolyn around.

"He's sick, I'm sure he's very sorry to miss the wedding."

"You should have invited him yourself, Karolyn," Lily suggested.

"Now why would I do that?"

Lily smiled and let out a laugh, "You aren't the only one that stares after him so much!"

Karolyn frowned and spun with her sister. She truly did not know what to say or think.

"What are you implying?" she asked.

"Frodo _likes_ you!" she exclaimed, earning a violent hushing from Karolyn, "I didn't mean to be so harsh with you about it, Karolyn. I'm sorry,"

The younger hobbit looked away shyly, "Oh, it's alright."

It was quiet for a bit as the two enjoyed their dancing. Everyone else had stopped to watch them and were clapping along to the music, cheering them on. The girls smiled and laughed together, not caring at all if they looked silly. Actually, they were rather good dancers. Karolyn came to the conclusion that this was the most fun she had had in a long time. Even if her sister could be annoying, _very_ , annoying at times, they always managed to have fun.

Once the dance was over, the two tuckered out hobbits made their way back to where Sam and Bilbo sat.

"Congratulations Mrs. Bolger, it's been a lovely evening attending your wedding!" Bilbo exclaimed as he stood to take her hand. Lily sheepishly smiled and avoided his eyes, an obvious embarrassment showing. Bilbo turned to Karolyn and asked her for one more dance before he left, she gratefully obliged.

Considering Master Baggins' age, he was rather light on his feet and could keep in time with the music well. Karolyn found herself smiling and laughing with the elder hobbit, spinning around the grassy dance floor.

"I'd like for you to join Frodo and me for tea, tomorrow!" he yelled over the loudness of the people.

Karolyn sighed, "I don't think I can-"

"Nonsense, you'll have to get over your shyness eventually!" Bilbo exclaimed as he twirled her around, "I won't take no for an answer!"

The girl smiled as best as she could, "Alright, I'll come."

"Wonderful!" he shouted with a smile, "Oh, could you perhaps bring me some of those muffins again?" he whispered to her.

She let out a loud laugh and nodded, "Of course, anytime you like."

* * *

The evening began to slow down as families left to put their children to bed. Karolyn was passed out on a table, halfway finished with her fourth piece of cake. Someone nudged her shoulder and she peered up sleepily at them. To her surprise, it was Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took.

"Sorry to disturb your, uh, nap, Miss Underhill," Peregrin said with a shy smile.

"It's alright, boys. What can I do for you?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Meriadoc straightened up and smiled, "Would you care to join us for a drink at the Green Dragon?" he asked.

Karolyn was very tempted to say no as soon as the words left his mouth. She hardly knew the mischievous cousins and had no interest in drinking with them. Who knew what shenanigans they were waiting to pull on her, or with her. She wanted no part in it.

"Maybe another time, I should be heading home anyway."

As she stood, the two boys moved with her quickly.

"Oh come on, it'll be a good chance for us to get to know each other!" Peregrin begged.

"Why on Middle Earth would you be so interested in getting to know me?"

The boys came to a staggering halt with their words, they looked at each other in a panic. Peregrin shrugged and laughed nervously at her, while Meriadoc seemed deep in thought.

"Well if you aren't going to pester me anymore, I should be heading home-"

"Wait! Your family is actually headed over their now after they send Lily and Bill-"

"Will." Karolyn corrected with a raised brow.

"Will! Yes, Will. Well, they will be heading there after they send the two lovebirds off. Isn't that right, Pip?"

The younger cousin nodded his head violently, smiling sheepishly at Karolyn, "Absolutely!"

"So why not head over there now and wait for them to get there? We'll buy you a drink."

Karolyn sighed and closed her eyes in frustration, "Since you continue to insist and probably will continue to do so if I say no, I will say yes."

Karolyn trailed behind the two cousins, beginning to regret her decision of leaving. She had met them a few times at parties but had never gotten to know them all that well. Of course, she was well aware of their mischievous reputation, she should have known better than to say yes! Perhaps she should have asked her family if they really were going to meet at the pub later that night. . . By the time she had made her decision to turn around, they were already at the entrance to the pub. Reluctantly, she made her way past the cousins as they held the door open for her.

Karolyn's breath caught in her throat as she saw Frodo sitting alone at a table. He seemed to be looking for someone, and when his eyes caught hers, a look of pure fear crossed his face. Uneasiness settled in her stomach and she turned to leave, not before the two boys swooped their arms under hers and marched her to Frodo's table.

"Where is Sam?" Frodo asked quietly.

Meriadoc waved his hand, "Ah, he'll be around sometime during the night!"

"Especially with Rosie sitting at the bar!" Peregrin added with a wink to Frodo. They sat Karolyn down next to Frodo, she crossed her arms and began to pout.

"I'm sorry about my cousins, Karolyn-"

"Nonsense! She deserved a break from the wedding." Meriadoc said as he sipped on Frodo's drink.

Karolyn glared at him, "What makes you think I wanted one, Meriadoc?"

"It's Merry, actually. No need for formalities!"

"I don't quite care, _Merry_ ," she growled at him.

"Well someone's feisty!" Peregrin said with the roll of his eyes, "And call me Pippin, _please_."

Karolyn relaxed her arms and laid her head down on the table, tapping her feet in anger. She knew why those two had brought her to the pub. Her face turned a horrible shade of crimson, she could feel the heat rise to the tips of her pointed ears. A single bead of sweat dribbled down her forehead, all she could do was stare at the floor between the cracks of the wooden table. Frodo shifted uneasily beside her and announced he was going to order them some drinks and wait for Sam. As soon as she saw his shadow disappear, her head snapped up with a look that could kill Merry and Pippin.

"Take me home, right now!" she demanded in a whisper.

Merry was unphased by her harshness, whereas Pippin had eyes wide with fear.

"Not until you've finished your drink," Merry said as he took another sip of Frodo's, now claiming it as his own.

Karolyn groaned, "You're impossible, Meriadoc."

"Merry."

"I will call you what I want," she stated with her head held high, muttering a not-so-nice curse under her breath.

Merry smirked, keeping his gaze on her as he downed his alcohol. She glared right back at him. Pippin raised his hand to speak but stopped as soon as Karolyn looked at him. She was wound up like a spring, ready to explode at any moment. That much Pippin could see in her face.

Karolyn watched as Frodo sat down at the bar, waiting for the drinks. Even when he got them, he stayed seated at the bar. He dared not look back at the table.

"I'll go get him," Pippin said quietly as he scooted off.

Merry and Karolyn continued to stare each other down, her anger radiating. Merry smirked to himself as he finished off his drink and wiped his mouth, "One day, you'll thank me for this."

"I have no intentions of following whatever ridiculous plan you and your cousin have prepared," she growled and crossed her arms.

Pippin had his hand on Frodo's back, guiding him to back to the table. Frodo handed out drinks to everyone, wearily handing one to Karolyn. She paid no attention to the alcohol and kept her hands to herself. This was the most embarrassing moment of her hobbit life.

"Well, I thought you two would have at it-"

"Did it ever occur to you, _Meriadoc_ , that we have no interest in each other?" Karolyn snapped at him.

"Oh look, Sam is here!" Frodo squeaked, waving his friend over furiously. Sam hurried over and brought a chair up to the table, smiling in confusion at Karolyn.

"Sorry, Sam, it seems I've taken up your spot. I'll be leaving now,"

Pippin and Merry shouted in protest simultaneously, yanking her back down by her hands. The drinks shook as she plopped back down, face blushing and ears burning. Sam cleared his throat and patted her arm in comfort, "It's no trouble at all, Miss Karolyn."

 _My night was going so well._

Karolyn slumped in her seat and ran her finger along the rim of her cup. The boys slowly picked up conversation around her, it did not take away the thick tension, however. It was as if she wasn't even there. What was the point of insisting she join them if she was going to be ignored? She almost considered joining Rosie Cotton at the bar with her friends, at least a group of girls would feel more familiar. She was never friends with her, though. It probably wasn't the best idea.

So she endured the awkwardness a little longer until the music began to play.


End file.
